Keeping up a lawn requires plenty of equipment and time. The lawn mower has made this task a bit less tiresome, but after using on a lawn mower for 20 minutes or perhaps a couple of hours depending on how big the lawn may be, just cutting the grass does not complete the job. There are edges along the sidewalk, fence, or other structures placed on the lawn that have uneven grass or an excess amount of grass. A regular lawn mower cannot reach these edges and especially not a riding lawn mower. So after all that time spent cutting the grass, the job is still not done. The user must then get out his or her edge trimmer, go back along each edge within the lawn and trim the edge, wasting time and energy. Not only does keeping up a lawn cost time and energy, but also money as a lawn mower by itself can get very costly. Then the user also has to bear the cost of an edge trimmer as the edge trimmer is also needed in addition to the lawn mower.
The present invention, which is an attachable trimmer, makes the task of keeping up the lawn more efficient and cost friendly. The attachable trimmer can be assembled on any lawn mower and is controlled by the user of the lawn mower. By doing this, the user only has to go around the lawn once because he or she can cut the grass and trim edges of the lawn at the same time. The user also saves money by not purchasing an edge trimmer.